


星星贺生文

by Jayne14



Category: NCT (Band), Park Jisung - Fandom, 朴志晟 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 星你 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14
Summary: 梗来自于雌雪貂在发情时必须交陪，否则产出的过多的雌性激素会使其骨髓不再生产红血球而贫血而死
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT) & Original Female Character(s), 条你 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	星星贺生文

中国·吉林·长白山

一只浑身雪白的雪貂在森林中奔驰着，浑不知偷猎者的陷阱就在不远处，只听扑通一声雪貂狠狠地摔进了陷阱里

“老张，有东西进去了！来看看！”

“是只雪貂啊”

“这雪貂毛色真好看，跟下午那批一起送到文老板那吧”

“行”叫老张的男人拎起捕兽夹里的小东西，左右端详了一下“受伤挺严重啊，别让它死了，死了就不值钱了。”

黄海

阴暗潮湿的船舱角落里堆放着一堆偷渡的物品，一个上了锈的铁笼子里身上沾满血迹的雪貂在麻醉针的作用下死死的昏睡过去

海上的风浪似乎在神明的保佑下渐渐变小

韩国·首尔·清潭洞

夜色中，从港口驶过来的货车在宠物店门口停下，急匆匆卸下东西又赶往下一个地点。

店里的猫猫狗狗都看向这个与众不同的雪貂，仿佛有些畏惧

过了一刻钟，雪貂慢慢睁开眼睛，开始悠悠转醒，环视了四周了解了自己的处境后，眼神慢慢变得冰冷

笼子“啪嗒”一声自己打开了，雪貂拖着带血的身子跳下台子，摇身一变成为了一个女人，皮肤冷白，不算特别漂亮但有着一对圆圆的充满灵气的眼睛

陶茜没想到在自己妖生中还能经历这样的事情，要不是发情期快到了想快点去大兴安岭找姐姐照顾一下自己也不能这么大意给别人伤害自己的机会，幸亏麻醉药对自己的作用没那么大，要不明天早上大剌剌的变身吓到人类又该被姐姐骂了

陶茜推开宠物店的门站到道边，看到街道边店铺牌子的圈圈钩钩的文字才恍然发现自己原来来的是韩国，原来和姐姐很熟的两个姐姐好像是在首尔和釜山修炼的，只能先去找她们了。

陶茜在首尔的朋友小荟也是一个雪貂精，陶茜凭借着敏感的嗅觉找到了小荟所在的公寓楼层，凭直觉闪进了右面的房间，进屋感觉到安全感的同时，身上伤口的疼痛渐渐苏醒，意识一瞬间涣散了起来。身体一下子被地心引力吸引倒在地上晕了过去。

陶茜在温暖中醒过来发现自己已经在屋子里了，墙上的表显示凌晨1:30。陶茜给自己疗完伤去卫生间洗了个澡，裹着浴巾出来才发现，自己被雄性荷尔蒙包围着，这对于正在发情期的雪貂精来讲是最好的礼物了，看来荟芍有很多性伙伴啊，那就分我一个吧。

陶茜随便打开一个屋的房门，隐隐约约看见在床上熟睡的男人，虽然作为雪貂的差视力看不清男人什么样子，但是还是感受到了男人身材蛮高大。

陶茜坐在床边，开始释放自己的雌性激素以告诉床上的男人自己的需求，朴志晟感受到了有人进了自己屋子，睁眼看到陶茜吓的一下清醒过来，马上就要喊人。陶茜看到男人感受不到自己的信息，看来应该是个人类，惊讶于于为什么荟芍要找人类性伴侣  
不过陶茜是不会让他破坏自己已经产出的雌激素的，如果现在不解决的话，对于雌性雪貂来讲是致命的，陶茜迅速地把朴志晟的嘴捂上并推回到床上，抬腿跨坐在男人身上，在朴志晟耳边轻轻地说：“别动，马上就好了，当帮我个忙了。”自己的声音又极强的说服作用，对于人类来讲将更有效，陶茜深知这一点。

朴志晟果然听到陶茜的声音安静下来，陶茜把放在男人嘴上的手松开，开始解睡衣扣子……

朴志晟一醒过来就看见一个女人坐在床边差点吓的魂儿都出来，当这个女人跨在自己身上的那一刻，身下的小小星感受到的冲击让朴志晟脑子里炸成了烟花  
不过当听到女人说话的时候脑子开始乱了起来，好像站在万花筒里，迷迷糊糊的看到女人在解自己的衣服，摸到自己的腹肌还小小的感叹一下，她不算太惊艳，不过眼睛圆圆大大的，看起来好像个小动物

陶茜摸到了对方的武器正好往下坐的时候却一滑一滑地老找不准位置，有些急躁的同时也感到身下的人身体慢慢变热，正要骂娘的时候，被身下的人一瞬间绉到身下，下一秒就被贯穿，陶茜没想到这么突然，小小的惊呼一下就被朴志晟用吻堵住了嘴，身下一下比一下重，陶茜也就随着节奏进入了意乱情迷的状态，开始享受敦伦的乐趣。

不知道过了多久，好像天边已经渐渐变成鱼肚白，这场博弈才结束，朴志晟睡着了，陶茜穿上衣服走出卧室门打算去找荟芍，结果哪里都没发现，不对啊，荟芍的气息就在附近，怎么会发现不了呢。

带着疑惑打开屋门打算下楼买点早餐，正好发现从外面赶回来睡觉的荟芍。荟芍看到陶茜从隔壁出来，脸色一变立刻把陶茜从对面房间拉出来并且小心的把门关上

“你怎么从那出来的！”

“这不是你家吗？“

“我家是这个屋子！”荟芍指着1401咬牙切齿地说

“哦这样啊”

“你这孩子，你怎么回事，怎么到这来了，你姐………”

荟芍唠唠叨叨中把陶茜拉进门，陶茜回头看了一眼紧闭的1402房门

哦，原来是个美丽的误会呢


End file.
